Tim (Woodbury)
Tim is a resident living in Woodbury and a member of the Woodbury Army. Tim is hesitant and more fearful than the other Woodbury soldiers, but even then, he continues to carry out The Governor's orders. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Tim's life before the outbreak but it is possible that he was already a citizen of Woodbury before The Governor joined the town. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Tim resided in Woodbury. He accompanied The Governor on a mission to a helicopter crash scene, where he stood guard, armed with a pistol, as the others dispatched walkers, and took one US soldier prisoner. He accompanied The Governor on an ambush of a National Guard group, assisting in taking out the soldiers and recovering their weapons. After a surviving soldier was seen limping away from the carnage, The Governor shot him in the side and handed Tim a knife, ordering him to put an end to the soldier's life. "Killer Within" Tim was mentioned by Merle Dixon to The Governor when he is asking if he could take Tim and Martinez to check out Hershel's farm in search for his brother. "Say the Word" Tim was first seen at the Woodbury celebration. He was walking with some buddies, when Michonne turned and ran into him, causing him to call out. Tim is later seen in a truck with Martinez, Milton, and Merle. They searched for zombies to use for the Woodbury arena event. Tim managed to trap some of the zombies and they transported them back to Woodbury. He is not seen again until nightfall during the arena fight between Merle and Martinez. It appeared that Tim was the referee of the arena fights, allowing the walkers to move closer and blowing the whistle at certain times. "Hounded" Tim, Merle, Crowley, and Gargulio were sent out to search for Michonne. However, their target ambushed them, and Crowley was decapitated, Tim being impaled by her sword before being used as a shield for Merle's bullets. A few moments later, Merle walks over to Tim's corpse and stabs his head to prevent reanimation. Death Killed by *Michonne *Merle Dixon (Before Reanimation) After being sent out along with three others in search of Michonne , the group was ambushed, Michonne snuck up behind Tim and Crowley. Crowley was quickly decapitated, and Tim was impaled by her sword. Michonne then used him as a human body-shield and he was shot twice by Merle. Before he could reanimate, Merle sunk his bayonet through his eye socket, and into his brain, thus preventing him from reanimating. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tim has killed: *Six U.S. Military Soldiers. *Wilson *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *In "Hounded", Tim is seen wearing a National Guard Army Jacket before being killed. Presumably, he retrieved this from one of the soldiers the Governor and his men had killed in, "Walk With Me". *Tim and Merle are tied with having the highest known number of living characters on their killed vicitms list, as both have directly killed or contributed to the deaths of at least seven people. *In the aftershow, The Talking Dead, Chris Hardwick dubbed Tim, "Evil Glenn". *It is unclear why Tim was not mentioned in the "In Memoriam" segment during the Talking Dead's aftershow of "Hounded". Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists